Orichalcum
An orichalcum (formerly localized as Oricon due to display constraints) is a recurring item in the Dragon Quest game series. It is a special metallic substance that is very rare and precious. It is typically used to create powerful weapons and/or armor in the games in which it appears. This is done using processes such as alchemy and sword tempering. Appearances Dragon Quest III Orichalcum (called Oricon in this game) is needed to reforge the Sword of kings. To accomplish this, retrieve the unrefined ingot from the stables in Damdara and sell it to the Jipanese blacksmith in Kol. The legendary sword can then be purchased from the town's item shop for 22500G. Dragon Quest VIII In VIII, Orichalcum is very rare and is strictly used for alchemy. In total, there are 6 pieces of orichalcum within the game (5 in the Main Quest, 1 in the Post-Quest). Additionally, it is a droppable item from the Metal King Slime and the Pandora's Box, however the drop rates are extremely ''low (1/256). '''In-game description: '''An incredibly hard precious metal ore. '''Function:' Recipe ingredient. Obtainable through Main Quest *Princess Minnie (83 Mini Medals) *Godbird's Eyrie (Chest) *Black Citadel (Chest)* *Black Citadel (Barrel)* *Ruin (Boss) Obtainable through Post-Quest *Heavenly Dais (Chest) Orichalcum can be used in the following recipes: *Megaton Hammer = Conquerer's Axe + Uber War Hammer + Orichalcum *Liquid Metal Sword = Rusty Old Sword + Slime Crown + Orichalcum *Metal King Armour = Liquid Metal Armour + Slime Crown + Orichalcum *Metal King Shield = Ruinous Shield + Orichalcum + Saint's Ashes *Goddess Ring = Recovery Ring + Orichalcum *Meteorite Bracer = Agility Ring + Agility Ring + Orichalcum *Sage's Stone = Gold Nugget + Orichalcum + Yggdrasil Dew *If you missed the two pieces of Orichalcum in the Black Citadel, they will be placed at Neos after completion of the Black Citadel. Dragon Quest IX In IX, Orichalcum is a key ingredient in many high level alchemy recipes. It can be acquired in treasure chests of rank 9 and 10 in treasure map grottos. It can also be purchased for 15 mini medals a piece from Cap'n Max Meddlin' after completing his initial requirement for 80 medals collected, or it can be dropped by a Gem Slime, Platinum King Jewel, Metal King Slime, or Greygnarl (Grotto). A lump of it can also be found inside a red chest in the cave on the lonely coast, and another near Apus Major's throne in a red chest. It is used for these things... * Erdrick's Sword * Liquid Metal Slime Sword * Metal King Slime Sword * Liquid Metal Slime Spear * Metal King Slime Spear * Orichalcudgel * Orichalcum Claws * Megaton Hammer * Warlord's Hammer * Erdrick's Shield * Goddess Shield * Liquid Metal Slime Shield * Metal King Slime Shield * Erdrick's Helm * Liquid Metal Slime Helm * Metal King Slime Helm * Erdrick's Armour * Liquid Metal Slime Armour * Metal King Slime Armour * Erdrick's Gauntlets * Liquid Metal Slime Gloves * Metal King Slime Gloves * Impregnable Leggings * Liquid Metal Slime Boots * Metal King Slime Boots * Safest Shoes * Sage's Stone Game description: A highly prized mineral of magnificent hardness. Alchemise it! It is very powerful when combined with Gold bars and Glass frit. Dragon Quest XI Used to forge the Sword of Light at the Ancient Forge Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime Orichalcum is used as ammunition for the Schleiman Tank, and may be used in alchemy to create other ammunition, such as the orichalcum slime. ''Swords Orichalcum is an ingredient used for sword tempering. Etymology Orichalcum comes from Greek mythology, specifically Plato's tales of the fabled Atlantis. The original word, ''Oreichalkos, translates directly to "mountain copper", though the material is said to have been several times more durable. It's value was second only to gold, and it was used int he construction of sacred temples and government buildings. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest III misc items Category:Dragon Quest VIII ingredients Category:Dragon Quest IX ingredients Category:Dragon Quest XI ingredients Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light accessories‎ Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy ingredients Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors ingredients